Four Boys And A Baby
by Supermask
Summary: When Kenny finds an abandoned Baby on the street, he must get help from Stan, Kyle, and Cartman, and their Parents, to care for the Baby
1. The Abandoned Baby

The School Bell rings as Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny walk out of the School and get on the School Bus as it drives off towards the Bus Stop

"Today was really boring, why can't School just been fun for once, other then it being infected by Jews and Poor People" replied Cartman

"Hey, i'm Jewish cause my Parents made me allright" replied Kyle

("And i'm poor cause my Father's an Alcoholic") Kenny muffled

"Then maybe you should stop being these two things then" replied Cartman

"Cartman, it's not up to you if you want others to stop being Jewish or Poor, it's up to them to decide" replied Stan as the School Bus arrives at the Bus Stop as Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny get off the Bus as it drives off as the Boy's start walking towards their Home

"You Guys wanna spend time at my House?" replied Stan

"Why?" replied Kyle

"Cause my Parents are at a School meeting for Shelly" replied Stan

"Ok" replied Kyle

"I'll join you dude" replied Cartman

("I think i'll skip this one out") Kenny muffled

"Why, don't you want to have some fun?" replied Stan

("I know, but it's Karen's Birthday next week, and i wanna give Her a good Present") Kenny muffled

"You can discuss this at my House Kenny" replied Stan

("Thank you, but i rather do this Home alone") Kenny muffled who walked off towards his House as the Boys stand together looking at Kenny walking off

* * *

><p>Kenny is about to arrive at his House when he hears a Car Speeding as Kenny screams and hides in a Bush as the Car Stops as a Woman gets out of the Car holding a Basket and then puts it on the Ground<p>

"I'm sorry..." replied the Woman as the Car speeds off as Kenny walks out of the Bush and walks towards the Basket and then reaches for the Blanket covering something which is then moving

("What the fuck?") Kenny muffled as he takes the Blanket off the Basket to reveal a Baby asleep as Kenny's eyes widen

("A Baby?") Kenny muffled as he looks around and then puts the Blanket back on the Baby

("Why would someone leave a Baby behind?") Kenny muffled who picks up the Basket

("Suppose i gotta take care of you until we found out who your Mother is") Kenny muffled who walks off

* * *

><p>Carol is making Dinner as Kenny enters the House<p>

("Mom, can you come here") Kenny muffled

"Not now Kenny, i'm making Dinner" replied Carol as the Baby starts crying as Kenny tries to quiet the Baby as Carol hears it and walks over to the Baby

"Kenny where did you find that Baby?" replied Carol

("Some Woman parked Her Car and left it there on the Street and then drove away as fast as She could") Kenny muffled

"Well, i know me and Stuart didn't agree on a 4th Baby, but i don't know why someone would just leave a Baby behind" replied Carol as Stuart enters the Room

"WHY IS THERE A BABY CRYING, DID KENNY DIE AGAIN?" shouted Stuart

"NO YOU IDIOT, KENNY FOUND A BABY ON THE STREET!" shouted Carol

"Carol, we agreed to not have a 4th Child" replied Stuart

"I know that, but where else do we put the Baby?" replied Carol as Stuart sighs

"Kenny" replied Stuart

("Yeah Dad") Kenny muffled

"Since you found the Baby, you can care for it" replied Stuart

("Really?") Kenny muffled

"Yeah" replied Stuart

("WOOHOO!") Kenny muffled who runs off to his Room holding the Basket and then closes his Door as Stuart and Carol smile


	2. Kenny Introduces The Baby

The School Bell ring as all of the Students expect for Kenny are waiting for Mr. Garrison, who enters the Room

"Ok Students i..., are we missing someone?" replied Mr. Garrison

"Yeah, Kenny, he didn't turn up at the Bus Stop, he must be sick or something, he was fine yesterday" replied Kyle

"Oh..., well today's subject is about Babies, now does anyone know anybody who's a Baby?" replied Mr. Garrison as the Door is heard knocking

"Yeah who is it" replied Mr. Garrison as Stuart opens the Door and enters the Room

"Mr. McCormick, why is your Son not in?" replied Mr. Garrison

"He's in, but uh..., Kenny should be tell you, come on in Son" replied Stuart

("Ok Dad") Kenny muffled who enters the Room with the Baby in a Pram as everyone's eyes widen at this

"Kenny had a Baby?" replied Cartman

"No, Kenny found Her on the Street, and hasn't left Her alone ever since, well, i gotta go Home now Kenny, see you at Home" replied Stuart

("Ok Dad see ya") Kenny muffled as Stuart walks out of the Room and closes the Door as Kenny puts the Pram in front of Mr. Garrison's Desk and then sits down on his desk

"Well, our subject today was about Babies today Kenny, you must be a psychic Kenny, you given a name for this Baby Kenny?" replied Mr. Garrison

("No not yet, but i'll let the Students decide what the Babies name should be?") Kenny muffled

"Ok, i'm gonna go get a Box, and then you'll decide on what the Babies name should be, it has to be Girl names" replied Mr. Garrison who walks out of the Room


	3. The Discussion

Mr. Garrison is down the corridor carrying the Box walking back to his Room and notices all the Students walk out of the Room

"Where you all going?" replied Mr. Garrison

"The lesson's finished now Mr. Garrison, we're gonna go outside and have fun with Kenny's Baby" replied Butters as all of the Students walk off as Mr. Garrison enters the Classroom and closes the Door

* * *

><p>All of the Students surround Kenny and the Baby in the Buggy<p>

"Aw..., she's such a cutie Kenny, i can't believe someone would just leave Her behind" replied Wendy

"What's Her name again Kenny?" replied Kyle

("She dosen't have one") Kenny muffled

"Have you or anyone else came up with suggestions?" replied Stan

("No") Kenny muffled

"Allright, maybe we should group up and have a discussion for the Baby's name" replied Stan as everyone excepts for Kenny and Butters walks off

"I'll stay with Kenny, You wanna come round my House Kenny?" replied Butters

("Only if you ask your Parents first Butters, you know what they're like") Kenny muffled

"I know, i'll ask them and see what they think" replied Butters

("I don't think this is a good idea") Kenny muffled

"Come on Kenny, we'll be good buddies allright" replied Butters as Kenny looks at Butters and sighs

("Fine...") Kenny muffled

"That's the spirit" replied Butters who walks off as the Baby starts crying as Kenny tries to calm the Baby down


	4. Stotch Residence

Butters enters his House to reveal Stephen reading a Newspaper on the Couch and sits next to Him as Stephen looks at Butters

"Uh... Butters, don't you usually go up to your Room when you get Home?" replied Stephen

"Well, uh..., oh my god that Baby is so cute, I CAN'T GET HER OUT OF MY HEAD!" shouted Butters

"What Baby?" replied Stephen

"I..., uh..., perhaps maybe my Friend will tell you..." replied Butters as Kenny enters the House with the Baby in the Pram

("Hey Mr. Stotch") Kenny muffled

"Oh it's you, what was your name again?" replied Stephen

("Kenny") Kenny muffled

"Oh, Kenny, what are you doing with a Baby?" replied Stephen

("I found it on the Street") Kenny muffled

"Oh, Butters keep that thing upstairs, if i find it downstairs your gonna be grounded" replied Stephen

"Ok Dad" replied Butters as Butters and Kenny pick up the Pram and take it upstairs as Stephen smiles


	5. Stotches And McCormicks

2 hours later..., Butters and Kenny finish changing the Baby's Diaper

"Hey Kenny" replied Butters

("Yeah Butters") Kenny muffled

"Why don't we call the Baby Kelly?" replied Butters

("Kelly?") Kenny muffled

"Yeah, like Kenny, but with L instead of N" replied Butters

("Ok, Kelly it is then") Kenny muffled

* * *

><p>Stephen is downstairs sitting on the Sofa watching TV when a knocking is heard on his Door and he gets hears the Door knocking and opens it to reveal Stuart<p>

"Stuart, what brings you here?" replied Stephen

"Just wondering if Kenny was here" replied Stuart

"Yeah he's here, upstairs with Butters" replied Stephen

"Thanks Stephen" replied Stuart as he and Stephen go upstairs

* * *

><p>Kenny and Butters continue to play with the Baby as Stephen knocks on the Door<p>

"Butters" replied Stephen

"Yeah Dad" replied Butters

"It's time for Kenny and the Baby to go Home now, it's getting late" replied Stephen

("But Mr. Stotch, i'm having fun") Kenny muffled as Stuart knocks on the Door

"Come on Son you got School tonight" replied Stuart

("Ok Dad i'll be out in a Minute") Kenny muffled as Stuart and Stephen wait as Kenny walks out of the Room with the Baby in the Pram and heads out of the House with Stuart

"See you tomorrow Kenny" replied Butters

"Come on Butters, it's time for you go to Bed too" replied Stephen

"Ok Dad" replied Butters who enters His Room


	6. The Nightmare

Stuart and Kenny enter the House with Kenny pushing the Pram

"So you called the Baby Kelly?" replied Stuart

("It was Butters idea") Kenny muffled

"Oh, well it's time for you to go to Bed, it's getting late" replied Stuart

("Ok Dad") Kenny muffled who walks off to his Bedroom with the Pram and then Kenny takes off his Parka leaving Him in His Underwear and falls asleep

* * *

><p>Kenny wakes up in his Bedroom and then notices the Pram is still there and smiles and walks towards it and then takes the Blanket off to reveal a Giant Hand which reaches out for Kenny and grabs Him and pulls Him into the Pram as Kenny falls through a Hole and then looks around in confusion and hears chanting and walks towards it to reveal an army of Kelly clones doing a chant as Kenny notices his Friends being eaten by the Kelly clones as Kenny's eyes widen as one of the Clones appears behind Kenny and pounces Him as Kenny throws the Kelly clone off and then runs off as all of the Kelly clones proceed to run after Him and then surround Him as they all walk towards Him licking their lips as Kenny kneels down in fear as the Kelly Clones pounce Him with razor sharp Teeth<p>

* * *

><p>Kenny screams and wakes up in his Bedroom the next morning and looks around and hears a Baby noise to reveal Kelly is still in Her Pram as Kenny smiles as Carol opens the Door<p>

"You ok Kenny?" replied Carol

"I'm fine Mom, i just had a nightmare that's all" replied Kenny

"Oh, well you better hurry up for School son" replied Carol who closes the Door as Kenny gets out of the Bed and puts on his Parka and then pushes the Pram out of the Bedroom


	7. Kenny's Punishment

Kenny is playing with Kelly as Cartman walks up to Him

"Kenny why are you being such a Loser?" replied Cartman

("What do you mean?") Kenny muffled

"Your hanging around with a Baby instead of me" replied Cartman

("I know, but Kelly means a lot to me") Kenny muffled

"Kelly, oh please, only poor please call their Baby Kelly, and also, only Poor People hang out with Babies" replied Cartman as Kenny punches Cartman in the Face who falls to the Ground

("FUCK YOU CARTMAN!") Kenny muffled as Cartman notices his Nose is bleeding and then runs off crying as Kenny turns back and faces Kelly and then notices she's asleep as Kenny smiles as Mr. Mackey walks up to Kenny

"Kenny why did you punch Eric in the Face?" replied Mr. Mackey as Kenny turns and faces Mr. Mackey

("Because he taking the fun out of me") Kenny muffled

"I know Eric can be an asshole, but you should learn not to hit anyone ok mkay, now since you hit a student, go to the Principal's Office now, Eric is there, and his Mom and your Parents will join you shortly" replied Mr. Mackey as Kenny sighs and pushes the Pram towards the Principal Office

* * *

><p>Kenny enters the Principal's Office with the Pram and notices Principal Victoria glaring at Kenny and Cartman crying, holding his bleeding Nose with a Tissue as Kenny puts the Pram in the Corner and then sits down on a Chair next to Cartman<p>

"Now then Boys, would you like to tell me what happened?" replied Principal Victoria

("Well, Eric was taking the mick out of me, cause he said that only poor people call their Baby Kelly, and only Poor People hang out with Babies, and i lost my temper, and punched Him in the Nose") Kenny muffled

"Well, you two are in so much trouble that i had to inform your Parents about this" replied Principal Victoria as the Door knocks

"Oh here they are now, come on in" replied Principal Victoria as Liane enters the Room standing behind Cartman and Stuart and Carol enter standing behind Kenny

"Oh poopsiekins, what happened this time" replied Liane who hugged Cartman

"Kenny punched me in the Nose..." replied Cartman as Cartman starts crying again

("ONLY BECAUSE YOU TALK THE MICK OUT OF POOR PEOPLE!") Kenny muffled as Carol smacks Him in the Back of his Head

"KENNY, WHAT HAVE YOU TOLD YOU ABOUT BULLYING OTHERS!" shouted Carol

("But Mom...") Kenny muffled

"NO BUTS, NOW GET IN THE CAR SO ME AND STUART CAN DISCUSS YOUR PUNISHMENT!" shouted Carol as Kenny sighs and gets off the Chair and walks out of the Room and closes the Door

"I think his punishment should be that Kelly should be taken away from Him" replied Carol

"What if i have Kelly?, me and Eric would love to care for Her, won't we poopsiekins" replied Liane

"Mom, i don't want a Baby" replied Cartman

"Come on Eric, it's not gonna be that bad, let's just see what happens" replied Liane as Cartman sighs

"Fine..." replied Cartman who grabs the Pram and then walks out of the Room with Liane and they both walk down the Corridor as Kenny notices

("HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH KELLY!") Kenny muffled

"We're taking Her away from you, and giving Her to the Cartman's" replied Stuart as Kenny's Eyes widen

("WHAT, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!") Kenny muffled

"YEAH I CAN YOU LITTLE MUTT" replied Stuart who grabs Kenny by the Ear

"SAME AS I CAN DO THIS, NOW WE'RE GOING HOME!" shouted Stuart who drags Kenny out of the School as Carol follows


	8. Mysterion

Kenny is lying on his Bed face down and crying

("Why did they have to do this?") Kenny muffled who stops crying

("There's only one thing to do now") Kenny muffled who walks towards his Draw and opens it to reveal the Mysterion Costume in there and then grabs it

* * *

><p>Liane and Cartman are playing with Kelly as the power goes suddenly<p>

"Don't worry Eric, you'll continue playing with the Baby, and i'll be right back" replied Liane who walks outside and towards the Power Box and opens it to reveal one of the Wires pulled out and then puts it back in and then enters the House to notice Cartman tied up and gagged and Kelly missing as Liane gasps and then unties Cartman

"Who did this to you?" replied Liane

"I don't know, i didn't see" replied Cartman

* * *

><p>Kenny, now dressed as Mysterion is pushing Kelly up a Hill late at Night and then turns and faces South Park<p>

"I can't risk Kelly being in this Town no more, tonight, i will get Her out" replied Kenny who walks off while continuing to push the Pram


	9. Abducted In The Desert

**"Hey guys, i can't believe how popular this story got, thank you all for liking this Story, but before we start, i will read the comments" replied Supermask**

**"Awe, this sounds like it will be a really cute story. I look forward to the next chapter :)" replied LadyRaven-321**

**":) to you" replied Supermask**

**"****Aww, this is a really cute story. :-)" replied anna12353marie**

**":) to you too" replied Supermask**

**"Aw I just love babies and butters and Kenny together so I give this fanfic five stars" replied .SP**

**"Yay!" replied Supermask**

**"Rating: 2/10 (HORRIBLE) for: terrible spelling and grammar, idiotic plot, bad characterization." replied EB Agent**

**"At least your stories will be worse then Justin Bieber's singing" replied Supermask**

**"I love this story it has everything and update every day if I could I would give you 1000 stars" replied **** .SP**

**"It gives me something to do" replied Supermask**

**"Cool plot this time and you are awesome could you please have more bunny thank you" replied **** .SP**

**"Sure, you want more Bunny, i'll give you more Bunny" replied Supermask**

**"Cute I actually have read it from the first chapter but never post any reviews... sorry about that. It's too short, but your story was cute and really heart warming. I love it." replied Kizi1999**

**"Thank you, i'm trying to make the Chapters longer" replied Supermask**

**"Wow things are getting dramatic" replied .SP**

**"They sure are, well that's all we got, see you in future chapters, and let's continue our Story, bye" replied Supermask**

* * *

><p>Kenny who is now just wearing Underwear is sitting by a Camp Fire in the Desert with Kelly in the Pram<p>

"I can't believe this, i left my Family, and my Friends behind" replied Kenny as Kelly makes noises as Kenny is getting really hot and is then takes off his Underwear leaving him Nude and then falls asleep as Kelly also falls asleep as a Green Light suddenly appears as Kenny and Kelly in the Pram are suddenly lifted into the Air and then they both enter an U.F.O which then flies away with Kenny and Kelly inside it


	10. Kelly's First Words

Kenny is tied up faced down and naked on a Table and then gets off the Table and then walks towards the Door and then opens it to reveal two Aliens inside as Kenny's eyes widen and then closes the Door and then notices a Vent and runs towards it and enters it and crawls through the Vent and then looks down to notice Kelly and then jumps down from the Vent and grabs the Pram with Kelly and Kenny's clothes in it and then Kenny starts destroying the U.F.O which then crash lands back in the Desert as Kenny pushes the Pram out of the destroyed U.F.O and then the Pram collapses as Kenny falls to the Ground in pain as Kelly crawls out of the Pram and crawls towards Kenny

"Dada?" replied Kelly as Kenny's eyes widen and looks at Kenny

"No way, did she just, say Her first word, and called me Dada?" replied Kenny who picks up Kelly and hugs Her as Kenny hears Police Sirens far away and then drops Kelly and puts His Parka on and then puts Kelly in the destroyed Pram as the Police Cars stop next to Kenny and Kelly as Kenny pushes the Pram towards the Police Cars


	11. Nephews and Nieces

The Police Car's arrive outside Kenny's House as Stuart, walk out of the House as Kenny who is pushing Kelly in as Stuart, Carol, Kevin, and Karen run up to Kenny and hug Him

"Kenny, there's something that happened while you we're gone, would Kelly like a playmate?" replied Carol

("What?") Kenny muffled as Kevin and Karen walk out of the House holding a Baby each as Kenny's eyes widen

"This is your Nephew Kurtis and your Niece Kelsey" replied Stuart as Kenny smiles and the McCormick's enter their House and close the Door


	12. Four Boys And The Babies

Kenny is walking to the Bus Stop with Kelly in the Pram

("I'm glad my Parents changed their mind, but i wonder why though?") Kenny muffled as he notices Cartman, Kyle, and Stan, all with Prams

("What the fuck is going on?") Kenny muffled who walks up to the Boys

"Oh hey Kenny" replied Cartman

("Why do you all have Babies?") Kenny muffled

"A Woman dropped off three Babies right next to us" replied Cartman

("What?") Kenny muffled who's eyes widen at this

"It's gotta be the same Woman, maybe she's giving us free Babies, and she must be lucky to have all those Babies" replied Cartman

"Shelly has one" replied Stan

"And so does Ike" replied Kyle

("WHAT!, Kevin and Karen also have one") Kenny muffled as the School Bus arrives as the four Boys get on it to reveal all of the Students with Prams

"Ah... shit" replied the four Boys as the School Bus drives off


	13. Education Babies

_**Hey everyone, got another announcement to make, if you wanna send some fanart for this story, or my other stories then message me on**_

_**Fanfiction - s**_**_upermask_**

_**Furaffinity - **_**_supermask_**

_**Deviantart - **_**_supermaskthedino_**

**_your fanart might be made the cover image for this story, ok let's continue with the story_**

* * *

><p>All of the Students sit down at a Desk with Babies in Prams right next to them as Mr. Garrison enters the Room and turns and faces everyone<p>

"I must be fucking dreaming, first Kenny had a Baby, and now it's Eric, Kyle, Stan, Wendy, Bebe, Clyde, Craig, Token, Tweek, Jimmy, Timmy, and Butters" replied Mr. Garrison

("I don't even know how this happened, all the Babies look like their carers, and yesterday, Kelly called me Dada") Kenny muffled

"That's good Kenny, that's how Babies are learning, more then you little shits doing anything" replied Mr. Garrison as the School Bell Rings

"Allright everyone, i'll see you after break" replied Mr. Garrison as all of the Students walk out of the Room while pushing the Prams out


	14. Baby Names

Kenny, Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Wendy, Bebe, Clyde, Craig, Token, Tweek, Jimmy, Timmy, and Butters are sitting together with the Prams

("So as some of you, i named the Baby Kelly, what did you name your Babies?") Kenny muffled

"Eliza" replied Cartman

"Kylie" replied Kyle

"Sandy" replied Stan

"Wendell" replied Wendy

"Brad" replied Bebe

"Chloe" replied Clyde

"Claire" replied Craig

"Tiffany" replied Token

"Tara" replied Tweek

"Jenny" replied Jimmy

"TIMMY!" shouted Timmy

"Betty" replied Butters

("Wow, cute names") Kenny muffled


	15. Oh My God They Killed Kelly!

The School Bell rings as all of the Students get on the School Bus Home as Butters told Kenny he wanted to go to his House and Butters calls his Dad

"Hey Dad, can i stay at Kenny's House for a while?" replied Butters

"As long as your back Home by 6PM, no later then that, or else your gonna be grounded" replied Stephen through the Phone

"Thanks Dad" replied Butters who hangs up the Call as Butters and Kenny enter Kenny's House and notices Stuart drunk

"FOR GOD'S SAKE STUART YOU BEEN DRINKING AGAIN!" shouted Carol

"YEAH WELL, I'M GONNA PICK UP THIS DOLL, AND THROW IT ACROSS THE ROOM!" shouted Stuart who picks up Kelly by the Leg

"Mr. McCormick wait, that's not a Doll" replied Butters

"SHUT UP BUTT!" shouted Stuart

("DON'T TALK TO MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT DAD!, AND YOUR NOT THROWING KELLY!") Kenny muffled as Stuart throws Kelly who hits the Wall as Kelly falls to the ground dead as Kenny screams and runs towards Kelly

("DAD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU BASTARD, YOU STUPID FUCKING BASTARD!") Kenny muffled as Carol takes Stuart to his Room as Butters kneels down next to Kenny who starts crying

("I can't believe it, he killed Kelly, that bastard...") Kenny muffled

"At least Betty is still alive" replied Butters

("Yeah, looks like we're gonna have to play with Betty") Kenny muffled as Butters and Kenny enter Kenny's Room


	16. The Funeral

The Next Day

All of the Citizens of South Park gather together for the Funeral of Kelly McCormick

"As we say goodbye to the young one who was killed in an accident by an Father in a drunk state, let us pray, and hope we'll remember young Kelly in our Souls" replied Father Maxi

* * *

><p>After the Funeral<p>

Kenny is sitting by Kelly's Gravestone and puts some Flowers at Her Grave, as Everyone appears behind Kenny

"Kenny..." replied Stuart as Kenny has an angry look on his Face and runs towards Stuart and pounces his Face who falls to the Ground as Kenny starts punching Him over and over again

("WHY DID YOU KILL HER, THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GET DRUNK DAD, STOP FUCKING DRINKING!") Kenny muffled as Carol grabs Kenny and pulls Him off Stuart who's nose is now bleeding as Carol puts Kenny down as Kenny walks off in anger

"Kenny wait..." replied Carol

("DON'T TALK TO ME MOM, I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!") Kenny muffled as everyone looks at Kenny walking off out of the Graveyard


	17. Kenny Prays

Kenny is kneeling on his Bed wearing nothing but his Underwear and closes his Eyes and starts praying

"Dear God, i know you just got a young one here today, her name is Kelly, and i want Her back, she's like, a Daughter to me, and if she's hearing this, i love Her, so please bring Her back, cause i don't know what i'll do without Her" replied Kenny who sniffed and then falls asleep


	18. Kelly Comes Back

_**"Dear god, this story is still going strong, and is over 2 thousand views, thank you all from, United States, United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, Ireland, Germany, Argentina, Thailand, France, Mexico, China, Venezula, Austria, Malaysia, Slovenia, Colombia, Chile, Hungary, Hong Kong, Norway, El Salvador, Netherlands, Brazil, Finland, Philippines, Switzerland, Slovakia, Anonymous Proxy, Russian Federation, Ecuador, Sweden, Iran, Vietnam, Korea, Puerto Rico, and Liechtenstein, wow that's a lot of Countries, now let's read the comments of the Authors and the Guests" replied Supermask**_

_**"This is weird and I love weird and yes I do want more bunny" replied .SP**_

_**"I'll try to see if i can put more KennyXButters" replied Supermask**_

_**"Please Bring Kelly Back" replied kitkatkathy27121993**_

_**"She'll be back, just like how Kenny comes back" replied Supermask**_

_**"This is stupid. You don't just keep a baby you found abandoned. That is unrealistic." replied Guest**_

_**"This is South Park, everything is unrealistic, allright let's continue with the story" replied Supermask**_

* * *

><p>Kenny wakes up and notices the Pram right next to Him<p>

"What the...?" replied Kenny who gets out of his Bed and walks towards the Pram and then reveals Kelly alive and making Baby noises as Carol enters the Room

"Kenny, is that Kelly" replied Carol

"Yeah, she must have the same Powers as mine, everyone who's not a McCormick will not remember Her dying, just like me" replied Kenny

"Maybe, we have to find out more about Kelly" replied Carol

"Yes we do, maybe the School Library has some answers" replied Kenny


	19. The Library

Kenny is reading Books about Babies in the Library

"What are you doing here?" replied a Voice as Kenny notices it's Craig

("Reading a Book") Kenny muffled

"I never seen you in the Library, is this your first time here?" replied Craig

("Yeah, just reading some Books about Babies") Kenny muffled

"Oh, well you know what Book you should read" replied Craig

("What Book") Kenny muffled as Craig flips the Bird at Kenny

"This one" replied Craig who walks off

("Fucking asshole Craig") Kenny muffled who continued to read the Book


	20. Kelly And Betty

Butters is having a Picnic with Betty

"Allright Betty, what would you like for Tea?" replied Butters as Betty makes Baby noises

"Ok, if you want some Milk, here you go" replied Butters who gives Betty a Bottle of Milk as she drinks it as Kenny walks up to Him while pushing Kelly in the Pram

("Hey Butters") Kenny muffled

"Oh hey Kenny" replied Butters

("You having a Picnic with Betty") Kenny muffled

"Yeah, she's enjoying it right now, wanna join us Kenny?" replied Butters

("Sure, i got nothing else to do") Kenny muffled who takes Kelly out of the Pram and puts Her next to Betty as Kenny sits down next to Butters as Kelly and Betty look at each other as Kelly makes Baby noises as Betty giggles at it

("Well Butters, i think Kelly and Betty are gonna be good friends in the future") Kenny muffled as Butters smiles


	21. Bunny Love

_**WARNING, THIS STORY WILL NOW BECOME RATED M DUE TO THIS CHAPTER, ENJOY THE STORY!**_

* * *

><p>The School Bell Rings, as all of the Kids walk out of the School with their Prams and gets on the School Bus as everyone gets off at their stops as Kenny wanted to have a sleepover at Butter's House, Stuart, Carol, Stephen, and Linda let Him, as Kenny and Butters enter Butter's House and they go upstairs<p>

* * *

><p>Kenny and Butters enter Butter's Bedroom as Butters closes His Door<p>

("You know Butters, there's something i wanted to do to you") Kenny muffled who took off his Hood

"What do you mean?" replied Butters as Kenny grabs Butters and kisses Butters on the Lips as Butters looks confused

"What was that?" replied Butters

"It's called a Kiss Butters" replied Kenny who throws Butters on the Bed while taking Butters Shirt off as Kenny takes off his Parka leaving Kenny in his Underwear and climbs onto the Bed and then licks Butters chest as Butters groans

"Oh Kenny, i don't think we should do this, if my Parents walk in, we're gonna be grounded for sure" replied Butters

"Don't worry about them, i sent them two tickets to see a performance" replied Kenny

"Phew..." replied Butters as Kenny kisses Butters on the Lips again as Kenny gets off the Bed and then walks towards his Bagpack and then opens it and pulls out a Condom as Butter's Eyes widen

"Kenny, you can't be serious" replied Butters

"Oh i am serious" replied Kenny who walks towards Butters

"Do you think this is the time?" replied Butters as Kenny gets on the Bed

"There's always the perfect time" replied Kenny

"Oh allright then" replied Butters as Kenny is about to open the Condom as Butters pounces Kenny as the Condom goes flying as Butters catches it

"Sorry Kenny, but your always the one fucking others, how would you like getting fucked?" replied Butters

"Even better Butters" replied Kenny as Butters grabs hold of Kenny's Underwear as Kenny chuckles as Butters slips off Kenny's Underwear leaving Kenny nude as Butters grabs hold of Kenny's Cock as Butters sucks it as Kenny groans as Butters stops sucking Kenny's Cock as Butters takes off his Trousers and Underwear as Kenny looks at Butter's Cock as Butters grabs Kenny and flips Him over in a Doggy Pose as Butters puts the Condom on his Cock as Butters grabs hold of Kenny's Hip as Butters inserts his Cock in Kenny's Ass as the Boys both groan

"OH GOD THAT'S COLD!" shouted Kenny as Butters starts fucking Kenny until they climaxed with Cum as Butters takes his Cock out of Kenny as the Condom slides off Butter's Cock as Kenny and Butters lie down on the Bed together nude and holding Hands as Kenny smiles


	22. Kenny And Butters

Kenny and Butters wake up the next Morning, still nude, as Linda knocks on the Door

"Butters, Kenny, are you ok in then?" replied Linda

"Put your clothes on, your Mom's here" replied Kenny as Butters nods as Kenny and Butters start to put their clothes on

"Will be out in a minute Mom" replied Butters

"Ok" replied Linda who walks off as Kenny and Butters finish getting dressed

"That was great fun last night, maybe we should do it again" replied Butters

("Only if you keep it a secret Butters") Kenny muffled as Butters smiles

"I will Kenny" replied Butters who kisses Kenny on the Cheek and pushes the Pram with Betty in it out of the Room as Kenny blushes and pushes the Pram with Kelly in it out of the Room


	23. The Singing Competition

Stan is walking down the Corridor when he notices Wendy and Bebe walking around with a Poster saying Singing Competition 2015

"Uh... Wendy" replied Stan

"Oh hi Stan" replied Wendy who stops next to Stan

"You wanna join a singing competition?" replied Wendy

"Uh..., i'm not really much of a Singer, but i think you might pick either Token, or Kenny" replied Stan

"Ok, Bebe will you find us two, i'll try to get Stan to get into the Competition" replied Wendy

"Ok" replied Bebe who walks off to find Kenny or Token


	24. Kenny And Bebe

Kenny is putting Books in his Locker as Bebe walks up to Kenny

"Hey Kenny, would you like to join the singing competition?" replied Bebe

("Why would you want me to do that?") Kenny muffled

"Because, you'll get a prize if you win, and it's not money, if it was, your Family wouldn't live in that shit hole anymore" replied Bebe

("It's not a shit hole Bebe, it's my House, and since you said that, i'm not gonna join the singing competition, so you can fuck off") Kenny muffled who closes and locks his Locker and walks off as Bebe walks off in the other direction


	25. The Lunch Conversation

Kenny and Butters sit at a Table

"So Bebe asked you to join a Singing Competition?" replied Butters

("Yeah, and i turned it down") Kenny muffled

"Why?" replied Butters

("Because Butters i can't sing") Kenny muffled

"Oh" replied Butters as Stan, Kyle, and Cartman sit at the same Table

"So what are you talking about?" replied Stan

"Oh, Kenny turned down the offer for the singing competition" replied Butters

"Good job Kenny" replied Cartman

("What do you mean by good job?") Kenny muffled

"Cause your poor, and poor people can't sing" replied Cartman

("Shut your fucking mouth fatass") Kenny muffled

"Why are you being like Kyle, and i'm not fat i'm big boned" replied Cartman

"Ok first of all Cartman, how are me and Kenny the same, i'm Jewish, and Kenny's not, Kenny's Poor, and i'm not, no offence Kenny" replied Kyle

("It's allright Kyle, can we just eat our Lunch for fuck's sake") Kenny muffled as everyone eats their Lunch


	26. We're Fathers!

All of the students are playing with their adopted Babies

* * *

><p>Kenny, Kyle, Stan, and Cartman are watching Kelly, Kylie, Sandy, and Eliza paint together<p>

"Just look at them, they're like when we meet for the first time in kindergarten" replied Kyle as Eliza shows Kylie a picture she drawn of Cartman cutting off Kyle's Head as Eliza giggles as Kylie starts crying as Kyle runs up to Her and comforts Her

"It's ok Kylie, Daddy's Here" replied Kyle who's eyes widen as he realises what he just called Himself and then looks at the picture and glares at Cartman

"CARTMAN WHAT THE FUCK!" shouted Kyle

"What?" replied Cartman who picks up the picture and walks towards Cartman and shows it to Cartman

"EXPLAIN THIS THEN!" shouted Kyle

"I told Eliza that Jew's are the most evil people in the world, and we would have to cut off their Heads" replied Cartman

"OUT OF ALL THE HORRIBLE WAYS TO EXPLAIN IT, I NEVER SEEN IT LIKE THIS, WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!" shouted Kyle

"Hey, when did i say she was my Daughter" replied Cartman

("To be Honest Guys, i think all of the Students are Parents now") Kenny muffled

"Kenny's right, since we're possibly stuck with them, we might as well raise them, but not to be Jewish killers Cartman" replied Kyle as Cartman sighs

"Fine, don't be such a bitch about it" replied Cartman

"The only way to do that, is to get questions from all 7 of our Parents, that includes, Miss Cartman, Mr and Mrs Marsh, Mr and Mrs Broflovski, and Mr and Mrs McCormick, you guys up for it?" replied Stan

("Yep") Kenny muffled

"Oh yes" replied Cartman

"Absolutely" replied Kyle

"Then let's do it" replied Stan as he, Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny high five each other


	27. The Cartman Residence

Liane is finishing baking Cookies when She hears the Door opening to notice Cartman, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny pushing Eliza, Kylie, Sandy, and Kelly in Prams as Liane walks up to them while holding Cookies

"Hello Boys" replied Liane

"Hi Miss Cartman" replied Kyle, Stan, and Kenny

"You want some Cookies?" replied Liane

"Sure" replied the Boys who take a Cookie each and eat them

"I think you should, give the Babies, a Cookie too" replied Liane as the Boys nod and take another Cookie each and give it to a Baby each

"Isn't that so sweet" replied Liane

"Mom, we need to ask you some things" replied Cartman

"What is it sweetie?" replied Liane

"What's it like to be a Parent?" replied Cartman as Liane hugs Cartman

"Well Boys, being a single Parent can be heard, trying to raise your own Boy to become friends with everyone, and look where you gone to Eric, you became friends with Kenny, Kyle, and Stan for a long time" replied Liane

"That's right, cause they trust me more then anyone else" replied Cartman

"Of course they do, they're your Friends, why don't you Boys go upstairs, and play with the Babies" replied Liane

"We would Mom, but we're trying to learn information about raising Babies" replied Cartman

"Well here's one sweetie, if the child wants something and you say no the child will scream until he gets what he wants" replied Liane

"Well that reminds me of someone" replied Kyle

"Don't be late Eric" replied Liane

"I will Mom, don't worry" replied Cartman as the Boys walk out of the House


	28. The Marsh Residence

Randy is watching TV as the Boy's walk in with the Babies in the Prams

"Oh hey Stan" replied Randy

"Dad, there's something we need to ask you" replied Stan

"Hey, i'll answer anything you want me to" replied Randy

"What's it like to change a Diaper?" replied Stan

"Well Son, it's quite hard, but let me show you" replied Randy who walks off and then comes back 2 minutes later wearing nothing but a Diaper full of shit as Stan facepalms

"Goddammit Dad, i didn't mean it like that" replied Stan

"No Stan, if you wanna learn how to do this" replied Randy who lies down

"You gotta change my Diaper" replied Randy

"What?" replied Stan

"Come on Stan, don't be shy" replied Randy

"Dad i'm not changing your Diaper" replied Stan

("I'll do it, get me some powder and wipes, and get yourself some Gas Masks") Kenny muffled

"We don't have Gas Masks Kenny" replied Stan

("Well your basically fucked") Kenny muffled who takes the Diaper off Randy as all of the Boys hold their Noses

"EW, GROSS!" shouted Cartman as Kenny puts the Diaper in the Trash as Kenny grabs the wipes from Kyle and then wipes Randy's Ass

"Oh god that's cold" replied Randy, footsteps are heard from upstairs

"Hey Dad have you seen..." replied Shelly who notices everything

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" shouted Shelly

"Shelly what happened?" replied Sharon

"Oh no" replied Stan who facepalms as Sharon notices everything

"RANDY!" shouted Sharon

"Oh uh, just hurry up Boys" replied Randy as Kenny takes the Powder from Cartman and powders Randy's ass and then takes a Diaper from Stan and puts it on Randy

("All done") Kenny muffled

"WHY DID YOU ASK THEM TO DO THAT!" shouted Sharon

"They told me about what it's like to change a Diaper" replied Randy

"Listen Boys, maybe you should, leave the House now, and Stan, don't be late" replied Sharon

"I won't Mom" replied Stan as the Boys leave the House


	29. The Broflovski Residence

Gerald is digging out the Snow and finishes it "There we go, all done" replied Gerald who taps the House with the Shovel and Snow lands on Him

"Ah come on" replied Gerald as Kenny, Stan, Cartman, and Kyle walk up to the House while pushing the Prams

"I wonder if Dad has anything to tell us" replied Kyle

"Tell you what?" replied Gerald through the Snow who pokes his Head out

"Dad what are you doing in the Snow?" replied Kyle

"Oh you know, just doing the usual work, when Snow came from the Roof and landed on me" replied Gerald as Sheila who is holidng Ike opens the Window

"Gerald quit playing around in the Snow and sort the Snow out" replied Sheila

"Mom, there's something i need to ask you" replied Kyle

"Yes Kyle?" replied Sheila

"What's it like to be a Parent?" replied Kyle

"Well Kyle, a Mother and Father try to make their own Child the same religion, but sometimes they want to, sometimes they don't" replied Sheila

"Thanks Mom" replied Kyle as the Boys walk off with the Prams

"Don't be late" replied Sheila

"I won't" replied Kyle

"There's one Family we need to do" replied Stan

"Yep, the McCormicks" replied Kyle who walked towards Kenny's House


	30. The McCormick Residence

Stuart, Carol, Kenny, and Karen sit around the Table together waiting for Kenny who enters the House with Stan, Kyle, and Cartman while pushing the Prams

"Come on Son, we're just about to have Dinner, your Friends allright to join us?" replied Stuart

("They sure would Dad") Kenny muffled as the Boys sit round the Table

"We're having Frozen Waffles again" replied Stuart

("Oh boy, i love Frozen Waffles") Kenny muffled as everyone starts eating the Frozen Waffles

* * *

><p>Later on<p>

Everyone finishes the Frozen Waffles

("Hey Mom, Dad, can i ask you something") Kenny muffled

"What do you want Son?" replied Carol

("What's it like to be a Parent?") Kenny muffled

"Well Kenny, we have to give their Children something they like, and i know we can't afford getting good things, but we're trying to get the money Kenny" replied Carol

("Thanks Mom, i think you Boys should go Home, cause it's really getting late") Kenny muffled as the Boys nod and walk out of Kenny's House while pushing their Prams as Kenny walks to His Room with His Pram


	31. Kenny And Kelly

Kenny takes off his Parka leaving Kenny in just His Underwear and lies down on the Bed as Kenny hears Kelly crying and gets off the Bed and walks towards Her and picks Kelly up

"Dada, me afraid" replied Kelly

"Don't worry Kelly, Dada's here" replied Kenny as Kelly hugs Kenny as Kenny smiles as Kenny puts Kelly back in the Pram and then starts rocking it

"Hush little Kelly, you have a nice sleep now, and if you do, you'll have a nice and cute dream, not a scary and horrible one" replied Kenny as Kelly falls asleep

"Good night Kelly" replied Kenny who kisses Kelly on the Cheek as Kenny lies down on His Bed and falls asleep


	32. Karen's Birthday

Kenny is still asleep the next morning as Karen runs into the Room in Her Pyjamas as Karen tries to wake Him up

"Kenny wake up" replied Karen as Kenny wakes up

"What is it Karen?" replied Kenny

"Today's a very special day Kenny" replied Karen

"Is it your Birthday today?" replied Kenny

"Yes" replied Karen who smiles

"Oh, well good think i got you this" replied Kenny who gets up off the Bed and then looks under the Bed and notices a Present and reaches for it and pulls it out from underneath the Bed and gives it to Karen

"Happy Birthday Karen" replied Kenny as Karen opens it to reveal some toys for Her and Kurtis

"It's for you and Kurtis, i hope you use it good" replied Kenny as Karen hugs Kenny

"I love you big Bro" replied Karen

"I love you too little Sis" replied Kenny as Kenny and Karen walk out of Kenny's Bedroom


	33. I Wish To Join

Kenny is pushing Kelly in the Pram down the School Corridor and notices the Poster for the Singing Competition and then notices Bebe walking past Him

("Hey Bebe") Kenny muffled

"Yeah Kenny" replied Bebe who walks up to Kenny

("I changed my mind") Kenny muffled

"About what?" replied Bebe as Kenny points at the Poster

"You wanna join it?" replied Bebe

("Yeah") Kenny muffled as Bebe smiles

"Ok, i'll sign you up" replied Bebe who walks off as Kenny pushes Kelly in the Pram in the other direction


	34. Stuart And Carol

Stuart and Carol are watching TV together

"You know, i think the Kids have something they never thought they have" replied Stuart

"What's that?" replied Carol

"A Baby, we're basically Grandparents now" replied Stuart

"You sure, but our Kids are too young to be Parents" replied Carol

"It won't matter Carol, as long as they are happy with them, we'll keep them" replied Stuart as Carol sighs

"Let's hope your right Stuart" replied Carol as the two continue to watch TV


	35. The Lake

Kenny, Cartman, Stan, and Kyle are sitting by the Lake, late at Night with Kelly, Eliza, Sandy, and Kylie in their Prams

"I feel like, i have a Heart for someone, that's younger then me" replied Cartman

"Oh please, you wouldn't have feelings for anyone" replied Kyle

"I'm talking about Eliza, she acts, just like me, i think i understand what's going on, Sandy acts like Stan, Kylie acts like Kyle, and Kelly acts like Kenny" replied Cartman

("He's right, the Babies are like younger versions of ourselves, for example the Hair Colors, Kelly has Blonde Hair, Kylie has Red Hair, Sandy has Black Hair, Eliza has Brown Hair, what if these Babies we're meant for us") Kenny muffled

"What are you talking about?" replied Kyle

("Don't you see, the Woman who dropped off the Babies wasn't targeting random locations, She was targeting us, but who is She anyway, we got to find out who She is") Kenny muffled

"But how will we do that?" replied Cartman

("By asking all of the Female Adults of South Park") Kenny muffled as Cartman, Stan, and Kyle nod


	36. The Car

Kenny, Cartman, Stan, and Kyle walk down the Street late at Night while pushing Kelly, Eliza, Sandy, and Kylie in their Prams as Car Lights appear in front of the Boys as the Car speeds past the Boy as it then dissapears

"What was that?" replied Cartman

("That's it, that's the Car that dropped off the Babies!") Kenny muffled

"And it also appeared out of nowhere and dissapeared into thin air" replied Stan

"I think we should go to Bed, a lot of strange things have happened today" replied Kyle

("Yeah, i agree with you Kyle") Kenny muffled as all of the Boys walk towards their own Homes


	37. Kelly's Magazine

Kenny enters his Bedroom with Kelly in the Pram and then puts Kelly on the Bed and leaves Her in nothing but Her Diaper as Kenny takes off his Parka leaving Him in His Underwear as Kelly crawls up to Kenny

"Dada?" replied Kelly as Kenny looks down at Kelly as Kelly notices Kenny's Magazine and reads it

_"Holy shit, i didn't think Babies could read" _Kenny thought as Kelly looks down at Herself and takes off Her Diaper and throws it on the Ground leaving Kelly nude

"No Kelly, we don't take off our Diapers" replied Kenny who jumps off the Bed and grabs the Diaper and turns around and notices Kelly playing with Herself

"Kelly don't do that, Dada dosen't like you doing that" replied Kenny as Kelly stops playing with Herself and starts crying as Kenny grabs Kelly and cuddles Her as Kenny is uncomfortable at this and has a Boner as Kenny notices and puts Kelly on the Bed

"Oh god, why is this here?" replied Kenny who lies down on the Bed and takes off his Underwear leaving him Nude and starts rubbing his Cock as Kelly crawls up to Kenny and then hugs Him and then falls asleep as Kenny smiles and puts the Diaper on Kelly and then Kenny puts on his Underwear and falls asleep


	38. Kelly's Diaper Change

Kenny wakes up the next morning and then smells something as Kelly has pooped Her Diaper as Kenny puts Kelly on a Changing Table and then takes off Her Diaper as Kenny holds his Nose

"Damn Kelly, what did you eat?" replied Kenny who then wipes her diaper area and then puts a clean Diaper on Kelly and picks Her up and hugs Her as Kenny puts Her on the Bed as Kenny puts on his Parka and then picks up Kelly again and walks out of the Room


	39. Kelly's Parka

Kenny pushes the Pram to the Living Room when Carol stops Him

"Kenny, i got a surprise for Kelly, it's Her own Parka" replied Carol who puts an orange Parka on Kelly which fits Her

("Wow, she looks like me now") Kenny muffled

"She sure does, now go out and spend time with your Friends Kenny" replied Carol

("Ok") Kenny muffled who walks out of the House while pushing Kelly in the Pram as Carol smiles


	40. Kenny, Kelly, Butters, and Betty

Butters and Kenny are playing with Kelly and Betty in Butter's Bedroom

("So, your Parents decide to get Betty the same clothes you wear") Kenny muffled

"Yeah, your does too" replied Butters

("They look good in them") Kenny muffled

"Yeah, they sure do" replied Butters as Kelly crawls over to Kenny's Bag and pulls out a Condom

("Dada?") Kelly muffled as Kenny's Eyes Widen and takes the Condom from Kelly

("No Kelly, we don't play with these") Kenny muffled

"Oh come on Kenny, she just wants some fun" replied Butters

("SHE'S JUST A BABY!") Kenny muffled

"Some people start that young anyway" replied Butters as Kenny sighs

("Allright, but we're doing this somewhere private, just not here that's all") Kenny muffled

"We can always do it at your House" replied Butters

("Deal") Kenny muffled as Butters walks downstairs


	41. Belly Love

Kenny and Butters enter Kenny's Bedroom with Kelly and Betty in their Prams

("Glad you told your Parents you could stay for a sleepover at my House") Kenny muffled

"Allright, let's see if the Babies are ready for this" replied Butters as he and Kenny take Kelly and Betty out of their Prams and puts them on the Bed and takes off their Clothes and leave them in their Diapers as Kenny pushes Butters on his Bed and then Kenny takes off his Parka leaving Him in His Underwear as Butters takes off his Shirt as Kelly and Betty enjoy the sight and their take off their Diapers leaving them nude and start playing with themselves as Kenny and Butters notice this

"Look's like they're ready to play" replied Kenny who takes off his Underwear leaving Him nude as Butters takes off his Trousers and Underwear also leaving Him nude and they sit down on the Bed in front of the Babies

"Come and get some Girls" replied Kenny as Kelly and Betty crawl towards Kenny and Butters as they grab Kelly and Betty and lies them down on the Bed as Kenny puts his Cock in Kelly's Pussy while Butters put his Cock in Betty's Pussy and they both proceed to fuck them until they climaxed with cum and they all lie down on the bed nude and fall asleep


	42. Good Morning

The Next Morning

Kenny, Butters, Kelly, and Betty all wake up and still nude as Kenny and Butters put Diapers and Clothes on Kelly and Betty as Kenny and Butters put their clothes on and walk out of Kenny's Bedroom and then walks out of Kenny's House


	43. See Ya Later!

Kenny and Butters arrive outside Betty's House with Kelly and Betty in their Prams

("Well, we had fun last night") Kenny muffled

"Yeah we did, see ya later Kenny" replied Butters

("Yeah, you too Butters") Kenny muffled as Butters enter his House with Betty in Her Pram as Kenny pushes Kelly in Her Pram down the Street


	44. Wendy And Bebe

Bebe and Wendy are writing down who's going to the Singing Competition in Wendy's Bedroom

"So who have we got then..." replied Bebe

"Well, the whole of the 4th Grade is doing it, including Eric Cartman" replied Wendy

"Wow, we got a long show" replied Bebe

"Some are doing solo's, some are doing groups" replied Wendy

"Allright, should we get them ready" replied Bebe

"Where's a good place to practice?" replied Wendy

"I would say, the School, we can break into there at Night, cause nobody bothers to lock the School at night" replied Bebe

"What about the Hallway Monitors?" replied Wendy

"They're usually asleep at that time" replied Bebe

"True, let's get everyone ready" replied Wendy as She and Bebe walk out of Wendy's Bedroom


	45. Thank You All For Coming

All of the 4th Graders are outside the School late at Night as Bebe and Wendy stand in front of everyone

"Hello everyone, thank you all for coming, this is not the actual thing, this is just the auditions, to see who will stay, and who will go, ok, let's get this show on the round" replied Wendy as everyone enters the School


	46. Kenny And Wendy

Wendy is walking down the Corridor as Kenny walks up to Wendy

("Wendy?") Kenny muffled as Wendy turns around and faces Kenny

"Yeah Kenny?" replied Wendy

("Do you think i should sing with my Hood on or off?") Kenny muffled

"I think you should take it off" replied Wendy

("I guess...") Kenny muffled who takes off his Hood

"Look, this may be one of those times where you see without my Hood on" replied Kenny

"I seen it a couple of times before Kenny, it's nothing to be shy about" replied Wendy

"I guess your right" replied Kenny who walks down the Corridor as Wendy walks the other direction


	47. The Dressing Room

Kenny enters a Dressing Room and looks through some Suits and then picks a Tuxedo and then walks off


End file.
